


The Way Home

by Nofavrell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nofavrell/pseuds/Nofavrell
Summary: A companion image for Roughnight's delicious fic, "The Way Home," in which a certain Gryffindor is trying to drug a blonde Slytherin in the hopes of claiming said blonde as his prize.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roughnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roughnight/gifts).



> The Way Home  
> by: Roughnight
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8548135/chapters/19597987


End file.
